A Change of Heart
by milyko88
Summary: What might have happened if Bella had decided to give Jacob a chance before saving Edward from the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at FanFiction so bare with me. I do not own anything. Everything is Stephenie Meyer's. I just used her wonderfully written characters to spin out some of my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

As Jacob leaned in to kiss me, with my back pressed against the kitchen counter, I was still undecided. Edward was gone. He had left me. Jacob kept coming back even though I repeatedly pushed him away. That had to mean something right? Jacob stopped just inches short of my lips and I felt my time running out. I had to make a decision. Do I keep my hope that Edward will return to me? Or do I give in and try to find love again. It would be easy to find that love in Jacob. I could see his feelings for me burning in his eyes as I looked at me. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but he was hesitanting and I couldn't blame him. I had shot him down so many times it was amazing that he kept trying. I loved Jacob. I really did but was it the kind of love that could turn into something more? Could I love him the way he loved me?

I have no idea how long we stood there, with his hand pressed against my cheek, our faces barely inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. His eyes reflected his deep emotions for me and I knew mine were betraying all the thoughts running through my mind.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I had subconsciencely made my choice but I felt myself leaning towards Jacob. My hand found its way to his that was placed upon my cheek. My eyes never leaving his. Our lips were almost touching now less than a hairspan apart.

I wanted this kiss. I wanted to taste him on my lips. This thought surprised me and excited me at the same time. I could do. It would be easy, effortless. I could fall in love with Jacob Black, my best friend. We were always meant to be together. Why hadn't I seen this before? Jacob had been trying to tell me all along. My eyes closed and I could feel my heart racing as I leaned in just slightly more to close the small distance between us.

That's when the phone rang.

Jacob groaned and reached around me to grab the phone, never taking his eyes off me. I was too lost in my thoughts to hear Jacob answer the phone. Suddenly he pulled back from me and a flash of anger crossed his face. What had caused that? I heard the anger in his voice as he told whoever was on the line that Charlie wasn't here. He was on his way to the funeral. Jacob hung up the phone and when he turned to me there was bitterness in his eyes.

"Who was that?"

Jacob's voice dripped like acid as he answered me, "Dr. Carlise Cullen."

Carlise had called? What did he want? Was everything okay? I was instantly angry that Jacob hadn't let me talk to him. Before I could overcome my anger and speak, Jacob turned to leave.

I ran after him and collided with him in the living room. He had stopped dead and was staring at Alice who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. A look of pain on her face. What was wrong?

"It's Edward. He's going to the Volturi."

My mind was racing but my body had shut down. I sunk onto the couch and tried to process what she had said. Edward had talked about the Volturi before. He had mentioned that if he had ever wanted to die he would ask them to kill him. That was the only reason he would have gone to the Volturi.

"Why?" I asked. I feared the answer.

"He thinks you're dead. He doesn't want to live if you aren't alive," Alice said.

It hit me then. It had been Edward on the phone, not Carlise. I couldn't blame Jacob. I could tell by his face that he was confused but angry. I couldn't be mad at him. He didn't know.

"Bella, we have to save him," Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes." I jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs and began throwing clothes into a bag. I was just about done when I felt Jacob behind me.

"Don't go."

I could hear the sadness in his voice and I knew as soon as I turned around I would be able to see it on his face. I turned and looked into his eyes and was shocked at what I saw. There was no more anger. All that was left was sadness and love and a glimmer of hope. I didn't want to leave Jacob, not now after I had finally made up my mind to love him. There was no way I could stay though if there was anyway I could save Edward. I was torn but I knew what I had to do. I threw my arms around Jacob and buried my face in his chest. His arms snaked around me and he held me so tight I almost couldn't breathe.

"Take care of Charlie. I'll be back as soon as I can," I whispered into his chest before I let go. I didn't look back as I headed down the stairs and out the front door. I knew Jacob was following me but I didn't stop. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to get in the car and I had to save Edward. Even if he had left me and didn't want me anymore I had to save him.

I climbed into Alice's car and finally turned to look back at Jacob. I rolled down the window to tell him I was sorry but he started talking before I could form the words. "Don't go Bella. Please, I'm begging you. Stay with me."

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to save him. I'm sorry."

"Please Bella." His eyes were pleading with me not to leave him.

"I'll be back soon. Please, Jacob, I have to go." I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his sad eyes. "I'll call you as soon as I'm back. I love you." Then I surprised even myself by placing a soft kiss on his lips. Before I could talk myself out of it, I pulled back my hand and told Alice to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Bella drove away. She was off to save that bloodsucker and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I stood in her front yard long after the car had disappeared. I couldn't will my feet to move. I had tried and I had failed.

Anger rippled through me as I thought of her running off to save her stupid leech. Why couldn't she see that I was the one for her? He had left her, had broke her almost beyond repair. When she had first come to me, she was a ghost of herself. Lately, she acted more like the Bella I had grown to love. I'd like to think I had something to do with that. Apparently that didn't matter to her though. She was still running off to save him and she had left me here.

I had begged and pleaded but it didn't matter. Her mind was set and I couldn't change it. She wanted him, not me. Yeah, she had said she loved me and she had kissed me but what did that mean? Not enough for her to stay.

I thought I almost had her too. In the kitchen she had leaned in. She had wanted me to kiss her. I could tell. Then that stupid phone rang. God dammit, why did I answer? I should have just let it ring. She would have kissed me and then she'd still be here, with me, where she belongs.

I was angry again. My body started shaking and I ran towards the trees before I could phase where I might be spotted. I made it into the cover of the forest before I exploded. Instantly, I could feel the others' thoughts in my head. They could see everything that had just happened.

_Shit, man, that sucks._ Quil was the first to say something.

Everyone else started throwing their thoughts around and I couldn't stand it. I tried to block them out and stop thinking about what had just happened until I got home. Luckily, I was fast and it didn't take me long.

I phased back and ran into the house and into my room. I shut the door and laid down on the bed. Closing my eyes as my thoughts came crashing in around me.

* * *

When I woke, light was shining in my window. I had slept the night away. Although I was rested I couldn't make myself move. I didn't want to get up and face everyone. The pack knew Bella was gone and that was the last thing I wanted to think about. Unfortunately, it was the only thing I could focus on.

Bella had run away to save that filthy bloodsucker. She had run to Italy and who knew if she'd come back alive. I had no idea who the Volturi were or what they were capable of but I knew they were bad. The look of fear in both Bella and that little pixie leech's eyes were enough to tell me that nothing good could come from the Volturi.

_Edward_, even in my head his name was said with disdain, had run off to be killed. Good riddance! The world would be better off without him. Too bad Bella didn't think that way.

_Bella_. The feel of her soft lips against mine played through my mind. She had kissed me before she sped off to save that pathetic leech. What did that mean? Did I still have a chance? It was wishful thinking but it's all I had to hold on to. With the thought that Bella could still end up being mine, I finally pushed myself out of bed to face reality.

* * *

Three days had past and still no word from Bella. She had promised to call me as soon as she got back. How long does it take to rescue someone from the Volturi and fly back from Italy? She should be back anyday now right? What if something horrible had happened to her? What if she was dead? Or even worse, changed? I refused to think of Bella as a vampire and tried to push the thought from my mind.

_Don't worry man. I'm sure she's fine. _Embry's voice filled my thoughts. _If you're so worried why don't you run by Forks on your way back home? Our patrol's almost over anyway._

_Good idea_, I thought. It was one I already had. I had taken to running by Bella's house every night she was gone hoping for some sign that she might be back and had just forgotten to call.

The lights were off in every room of her house but there was an unrecognizable car in her driveway. I thought I caught a wiff of bloodsucker on the wind and thanked God that I was downwind so whoever it was couldn't smell me. I walked as close to her house as I dared, listening closely. There were two hearts beating inside. A slow rhymthic beat, I could only guess was Charlie fast asleep, and a fast almost nervous beat that I hoped was Bella's.

All of a sudden Bella's bedroom light came on and I saw her. How cute she looked even all disheveled from travelling. I smiled to myself, clearly glad that she was alive. The next second, my smile faded as I realized she wasn't alone.

Bella sat down on her bed and her filthy bloodsucker sat next to her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and my world came crashing down.

She was back with him.

That was the only thing my mind could comprehend at that particular moment. Bella was back and her leech was with her and they were together.

I couldn't take it any longer. I turned and sped off into the forest, unsuccessfully containing a howl of dispair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

The plane ride back from Italy was torture, almost worst than the ride there. On the way to rescue Edward my thoughts were focused on how I would get past the Volturi and make it out alive. The ride back to Washington had my mind full of thoughts on what I was going to do once I made it back home.

I was glad Edward was safe and I had been able to get to him in time. I could feel him watching me as I pretended to be alseep. I didn't want to have to talk to him about why he was planning on killing himself. I was too conflicted as it was, I didn't need more to add to my worries.

I still loved Edward and I knew a part of me always would but what was I going to do about Jacob? I had made the decision right before Edward had called three days ago to be with Jake. Could I still do that now that Edward was back? I was so happy that he was here with me and that he wasn't a figment of my imagination anymore. On the other hand, I felt guilty. I knew I had broken Jacob's heart leaving the way I did but I just had to save Edward. I couldn't let him die, not if there was anything I could do about it.

I'm pretty sure Edward could sense my growing inner turmoil because he grabbed ahold of my hand and did not let go the rest of the flight. It was like he was assuring me that he was there. How long would he be around for though? Was he staying in Forks now? Or would he leave me again as soon as the plane touched the ground?

A part of me hoped he would leave, so I wouldn't have to make the decision I knew would be coming. Edward or Jacob? My life or my sun? I was not looking forward to that making that choice. My mind swam with thoughts of the two of them as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next thing I knew Edward was waking me up. I didn't remember getting off the plane or into the rental car but somehow we were now parked in front of my house. I opened the door to the car and headed to the front porch. It didn't surprise me when Edward followed.

I unlocked the door and quietly headed upstairs hoping not to wake Charlie. I dropped my bag as soon as I walked into my room and flipped on the light switch. I sat down on my bed thoroughly exhausted. The last three days finally catching up to me. Oh how good it felt to be home! I felt the bed sink next to me as Edward sat down and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his embrace without even thinking, it felt just like it had before he left me.

That's when I heard it. The only thing that could posisbly break me out of my sleepy stupor. A heartbreaking howl. I knew without a doubt it was Jacob.

I jumped up off the bed, raced to the window, flung it open and called out his name "Jake!", but there was no sign of him. Jacob had been right outside my house. He knew I was back and he knew Edward was with me. He probably thought I had gone right back to being with Edward without a second thought. I can't blame him, that's probably exactly how it looked.

I felt my insides twist. What was I going to do? I needed time to think, alone. I grabbed my shower caddy and told Edward I'd be back in a few minutes. "Please don't leave. We need to talk."

I spent my time in the shower, allowing the hot water to loosen up my travel sore muscles. I kept thinking about Jacob. I had hurt him. I knew I did. I only hoped he could forgive me.

I tried to sort out my thoughts, figure out my feelings. Could I take Edward back like nothing happened? No. Did I want to keep him in my life somehow? Yes. Did I want to try and work things out with him? Possibly. I knew I couldn't live without Jacob in my life, not any more. He had saved me, healed me from the hurt adn pain caused by Edward's departure. Could I be with Jacob? I had thought I could, but that was before Edward needed saving. Who did I want to be with now?

It wasn't until the water ran cold and I had turned the faucet off that I realized I really needed to talk to Edward. Istill hadn't made up my mind but I needed to get some things off my chest. He needed to know how badly he had hurt me and I needed some answers. Why did he leave? Is he back for good? I marched back into my bedroom to find him still sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Bella," he said staring at me when I went to open my mouth, "Before you say anything, I just want you to know I never stopped loving you."

I stared at him in utter disbelief. Did he honestly think he could just walk back into my life after a six month absence and expect me to run back into his arms? That's not how it works and I told him so.

I needed answers and I intended on getting them, even if it took me the rest of the night I was bound and determined to know what the hell was going on. Plus Edward needed to know about my feelings for Jacob. I just wasn't sure how to talk to him about that situation yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**

I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could. I pushed myself to my limit and then some. I didn't think. I didn't feel. I just ran. I couldn't allow myself to think because if I did I knew I would think about Bella and that would cause me to feel which in turn would lead me to break down.

I don't know how long I was running but I realized as I was about halfway to Canada that running wasn't going to solve anything. I slowed my pace but could not bring myself to turn around and head home just yet. I sank to the forest floor and finally allowed myself to think.

* * *

Sam finally broke into my thoughts and told me to come home. I couldn't move. I was in too much pain. The hurt of losing Bella to that leech after everything that he did to her was excruciating.

_Come home NOW!_ Sam ordered in his Alpha tone. I had to obey. I didn't want to but my body pushed itself off the ground and my legs began to carry themselves towards home.

_Thanks, Sam,_ I thought. I knew I wouldn't have been able to get up off the florest floor without help and Sam's order gave me the strength to move.

_You're welcome. I'm sorry, Jacob. It will all work out in the end._ With that Sam'sthoughts faded from my brain and I was alone again. My thoughts drifted back to Bella but my legs continued to carry me towards home.

I was just outside La Push when I came to the conclusion that I was not going to give up Bella without a fight. If that leech was back for good and Bella just ran straight back to him, I just had to show her that I was the better choice for her. I was not giving up that easily.

Now I just had to find the strength to see her...

* * *

I was laying in my bed the next morning when I heard the familiar sound of Bella's old truck outside my house. Was I ready to face her? What had she come to say to me? Was she here to tell me she was back with that bloodsucker?

I tried to control my anxiety as I crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts. I went to the front door and opened it just as Bella was getting out of her truck. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame. I know I said I was going to fight for Bella and I still planned on it. However, I know whatever she came here to tell her was going to hurt so I had to brace myself.

Bella hadn't noticed I was outside yet and when she did her face broke out into a smile. When she saw the look on my face her smile faltered and her steps slowed.

"Bella," I said, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She shifts uncomfortably. "I got back late last night. I know I said I'd call as soon as I was back but I had some stuff to take care of first. Sorry. I figured I'd just come over this morning instead." She was looking anywhere but at me.

"Where's your bloodsucker?" I knew I was being ridiculous acting all jealous and angry but she hurt me too much for me to let my guard down completely just yet. At least not until I knew exactly what she came here to tell me.

"Not here." Bella looked at me. "He was here last night but he left this morning. He's gone."

What? I had not been expecting that. He left. Again. "Is he coming back?" I asked.

"No." Okay I really wasn't expecting that.

"No?" I was seriously confused.

"No. He's gone, Jake. For good this time, I think."

I couldn't help myself. I was glad Bella was here alive and her leech was gone. I quickly closed the distance between us and swept Bella into a big bear hug. "I'm glad you're alive, Bells."

"I can't breathe, Jake."

"Oops." I let go of Bella and flashed her one of her favorite smiles.

Bella smiles back and wraps her arms around my waist snuggling into my chest for another hug. "I missed you, Jake."

"I missed you too, Bells."

Then came the four words I was hoping not to hear since I heard the bloodsucker was gone. "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing Twilight is mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

I followed Jacob into his house and started pacing the length of the living room while he sat on the couch and watched me. I was trying to figure out how to tell him what I wanted to say.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out where to start," I replied as I sat down next to him on the couch. I told him everything that happened starting from when Alice and I drove away up until Edward told me he wanted me back. I hesitated there, not quite sure how to go on.

Jacob was quiet as he listened to my story, not interrupting once. He was still silent still when I stopped talking. I looked over at him and was surprised by what I saw. He looked so heartbroken. I wasn't sure why he would look like that. What had I said to break him like that?

"I thought you said he was gone," Jake whispered.

"He is, Jake."

"Are you leaving too?"

"What?" Where had that question come from? I'm here, aren't I? Why did he think I was leaving? Did he think I was running away with Edward? That had to be it. He thought I was leaving and going to where ever Edward had gone. "No, Jake. No. I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here."

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with him?" Jacob looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"That's what I thought too. But not anymore, Jake," I said. "I changed my mind. I belong right here."

"What?" Now it was Jacob's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jake, I made a decision that night in my kitchen before Alice showed up. I made up my mind to let you in, Jake. I made up my mind to love you."

Jacob just sat there dumfounded. I'm pretty sure that's not what he had expected me to say.

"But I saw you last night, with him. It looked like you were back together."

"I can see how you thought that," I said. I knew what it must have looked like from the outside. I remember the position I was in when I heard Jacob's howl. I was leaning on Edward with his arm wrapped around me. Anyone would have thought we were together. "But you didn't stick around long enough to see what happened after. Jake, I told him that I would always love him, because I know I will. He was my first love. He'll always have a place in my heart. But, Jake, I told him about us. About what I decided in the kitchen. I told him how you put me back together. How I'm happy with you. I think he could see that I was. He offered to leave again if that was what I wanted. And I asked him to, Jake. I asked him to leave because I want to be with you."

"You asked him to leave?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"Because you want to be with me?"

Wow, he was really slow today. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Jacob," I began, grabbing Jake's hands and holding them in my own, "you were right all along. It would be easy for us. It was easy. So easy that I didn't even know it happened until I was faced with the decision of choosing between you and Edward."

"Bella, I'm not following. What was easy?" Jacob asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Falling in love with you, Jacob."

"What?" There was a surprised look on his face, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I love you, Jacob." It felt so good to finally say it to him. I was looking straight into his eyes as I said it so he could tell that I meant it. A smile stretched across his face and an answering smile lit up my own.

"Took you long enough," Jake said before he pulled me close and kissed me.


End file.
